deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man
Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Rugrats vs Ren & Stimpy! Which of these two Nicktoon parodies of the famous characters we know and love will win? Interlude Wiz: Nicktoons, Nickelodeon's most famous projects that made the network a success. Boomstick: And that is even long before their "G1 Strawberry Shortcake rip-off" for the network's cash cow came along. Wiz: Then of course we have the parodies of our favorite characters in those nicktoons that we are pitting. Boomstick: Reptar, the Nicktoon parody of Godzilla from "Rugrats"... Wiz: ...and Powdered Toast Man, the Nicktoon parody of Superman from "Ren & Stimpy". Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Reptar (Cue the first "Rugrats" opening theme song) Wiz: Rugrats, Nickelodeon's very first cartoon king of the 90s. Boomstick: I thought Ren & Stimpy is Nickelodeon's cartoon King, Wiz. Wiz: No Boomstick, but while we love Ren & Stimpy, and like the Rugrats in a certain way, to the point where it is popular, the title of Cartoon King of Nickelodeon at the time is really Rugrats, especially when it had three canonical theatrical movies, and a spin-off show known as All Grown Up. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that shit about Rugrats is true, but of course the combatant we are talking about in this fight is the babies' very own childhood hero himself...Reptar. (Cue the Reptar theme song) Wiz: Though despite being a spoofable rip-off of Godzilla, Reptar has been the hero of the rugrats babies and a great popular franchise within the series. Boomstick: And for those who think that Reptar came from the prehistoric times and being transported by some sort of strange dimension shooting laser thingy by scientific nerds in the modern world, that is bullshit. Wiz: While we don't know where Reptar really came from, it was mentioned in "Rugrats in Paris the Movie" that Reptar once arrived in a old Japanese village and send it on an uproar. Boomstick: And just like what had happened to Chaos with a certain female Echidna, Reptar was calmed down by a female Japanese person, a princess to be exact. Wiz: See, the princess understood that Reptar was lonely and sad, so she promised to take care of him, be safe and loved for eternity. Boomstick: But like most promises, this one wasn't around forever, as for some reason, the princess died, yet Reptar is still the favorite to the rugrats babies he is today. His weapons of choice are like that of his counterpart, in which he has superhuman strength, sharp teeth and claws and even fiery breath like a dragon. Wiz: But whenever he isn't destroying buildings, he is seen fighting many foes like Dactar, Robo-Snail, and even a group of child abducting aliens. And despite being a spoof of Godzilla, he has certain accomplishments, including the beliefs of the rugrats babies counting in as well, such as his franchise has an ice-skating performance show and an amusement park that spoofs that of Disney on Ice's shows and Euro-Disneyland respectively, as well as he fought a mechanical dragon at a Renaissance fair, and even saved Tommy & Chuckie from getting hurt from being flung by a Gopher character who spoofs Barney. Boomstick: Now this is one Dinosaur you don't want to mess in the world of Rugrats. (views a movie screen that says "Runaway Reptar", then Reptar tears through the center roaring) Powdered Toast Man (Cue the "Ren & Stimpy" theme song) Boomstick: While Rugrats was cartoon King of Nickelodeon in the 90s, At least my favorite Nicktoon, Ren & Stimpy, is the cartoon Duke of Nickelodeon in that same era. And I am not including that goddamn awful fucking Adult Party cartoon Spin-off either. Wiz: The show usually centers around the adventures of a short-tempered chihuahua and an idiot cat named respectively after the title, who go on stupid and bizarre adventures, which like "Rocky & Bullwinkle" and "The Tick", involve a certain number of adult jokes. Boomstick: But for this Death Battle, from Ren & Stimpy , we are talking about the superhero spoof in this show named Powdered Toast Man. Wiz: He is a super-powered vigilante with two slices of toast for a head. The reason why he is a vigilante is because when he does a heroic thing, he accidentally causes chaos in the process to the point where he makes Underdog's accidents seem more innocent than they are. Boomstick: Did we also mention that he is a spokesperson for a breakfast treat known as Powdered Toast? Well, it's a true fact, no shit; as he can flick his wrist or decapitate his own head to give to the people who are out of canistered powdered toast. Wiz: And bizarrely enough, he makes sure the toast taste wonderful via farting on them as he leaves, it is also one of the ways that he can fly forward, backwards, and even turn at an angle. Boomstick: That is too much info, Wiz, more than the gorilla Diarrhea thing. Wiz: If think that is gross, it gets more sick when his powers are mentioned; while he has certain other powers like certain heroes who have super strength, super speed and flight, he has some original yet bizarre superpowers, such as using his own certain body features as a machine gun like shooting out raisins out of his mouth, same thing in his armpits but with croutons, along with butter pats from his head top, and even orange marmalade from his, ugh... belly button. Boomstick: Okay, now you are destroying my appetite Wiz, I may never eat marmalade ever again. Wiz: You told me you never did. Boomstick: Exactly. Wiz: Well, anyhow, he has accomplished certain, such as saving a kitten at the expense of an airliner and a truck, and saved the pope from the clutches of Muddy Mud-skipper. Boomstick: He also went toe to toe against Marvel's Web-Slinger but only when he was under the control of Dr. Donut, saved the president from his "private danger", and occasionally gives our favorite hot-headed Chihuahua and dumbass Cat duo themselves more Powdered toast after their canister runs on empty. Wiz: And his most surprising feat of all is in his war against Waffle Woman, the super villain spoof of Wonder Woman, He uses his strength to destroy her giant waffle iron into pieces, and that was after that he and Waffle Woman destroyed most of the Earth when trying to hit each other with their weapons and dodging them. Boomstick: Well, let's hope that this war does not get to be part of a complete breakfast. Pope: Can't... hold on... wind intensity... to slow! Powdered Toast Man: Quick man, cling tenaciously to my buttocks! Pope: Both of them? (Pope does so obediently while Powdered Toast Man looks around) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Nicktoon-style) Fight We open up to a city, and we view into one of the buildings where we see a humanoid hero with 2 slices of toast for a head, named Powdered Toast Man, wearing a hat and a pair of glasses, doing typing with his trusty typewriter, until he started to get up for a quick drink of water; but when he gets a glass, his briefs start to inflate like a balloon, which means that there is trouble going on. Powdered Toast Man: Wow, danger must be at hand. Then in an instant, he lets out a fart to take to the skies, and then he spies where the danger is coming from, it was coming from a rather big green lizard-like kaiju with blue spikes lining down from the top of his head to the tip of his tail, and having red eyes; his name is Reptar. Powdered Toast Man: Well, then I better take care of this guy quickly. DON'T WORRY CITIZENS, LEAVE EVERYTHING TO ME, POWDE-E-E-E-ERED TO-O-O-O-O-OAST MA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AN! The Bread slice headed hero then lets out another fart to boost his flight speed to the big reptile, who then notices the hero and decides to charge at him with spikes at the ready. (Cue the "Reptar vs Robo-Snail" theme from the Video Game version of Rugrats in Paris) FIGHT! Reptar starts to use his claws to try and scratch Powdered Toast Man with, but the toast slice headed super vigilante dodges each swipe via flying around. Powdered Toast Man: You hungry, monster? Here, have some of my raisins! PTM then started to fire out raisins from his mouth to hit the Kaiju with, but the green monster himself counters it with his fiery breath, burning the raisins up. Powdered Toast Man: Okay, well let's see what my croutons have to say. He raises his arms up and croutons start firing out of his armpits, which is having little to no effect on Reptar, who then tries to charge at the vigilante. Powdered Toast Man: Guess I gotta butter this up. Powdered Toast Man then tilts his head downward to start shooting butter pats from the gap of his bread slices for a head, thus causing the Godzilla spoof himself to slip and fall. Powdered Toast Man: Now to finish you with my Marmalade attack. Then the Superman spoof starts to make what looks like a farting sound via exhaling breath onto his hand with his mouth, all while Reptar gets up and grabs a water tower by his side and throws it at the vigilante who just manages to get the squirting spray of marmalade out of his belly button, which hits the tower destroying it and causing the water that was in the tower to begin with to burst out and hit both opponents, with Reptar having no effect, while Powdered Toast Man gets splashed. Powdered Toast Man: Wow, this monster is putting up quite the fight. But then, Powdered Toast Man notices that some of his arm was disintegrating. Powdered Toast Man: Oh, Great Sourdough, I am disintegrating! But while the vigilante himself was busy having a panic attack, Reptar inhales as much air and then breathes out fire onto the vigilante, which hits him and all that was left of him was his superhero briefs until a couple seconds later, they crumble into ashes as well. Reptar then Roars in victory and continue his rampage. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Damn, and I wander why most people think that show is the cartoon king of Nickelodeon in the 90s. Wiz: Powdered Toast Man may have tackled the speed and intelligence categories, but they were not enough to put down Reptar. Boomstick: And in terms of merchandise within their franchises, Reptar has more merchandises ranging from toys, candy bars, breakfast cereal, an ice-skating show and an amusement park in France in the Rugrats show, where as in Ren & Stimpy, Powdered Toast Man only has a breakfast treat. Wiz: And in terms of fighting enemies, Reptar has been known to fight many including his number one nemesis, Robo-Snail, among many others, just like the Kaiju he sppofs the most. Meanwhile Powdered Toast Man only fought one villain we know of, which is Waffle Woman. Boomstick: But Wizard, what about the time Powdered Toast Man destroyed the Earth while fighting Waffle Woman. Wiz: Ah yes, it is true that he has done that, but so did Waffle Woman while she was only trying to hit the vigilante, plus, Reptar is no stranger to fighting planet busters. If you must know what I am talking about, the planet busters include a group of earth child abducting aliens from outer space from the very beginning of the Rugrats Adventure Game for PC. Queeg: The Time is right to gather up all the Earth Children and bring them back to our home planet as slaves. Alien Queen: What are you fools talking about? Queeg: M-m-m-m-m-m-my queen, we were just preparing to invade Earth for you. Alien Queen: Well then, get on with it, I haven't got all millennium! And by the way, as soon as you get all of those Earth children, make sure you destroy that infernal planet so no one comes after you. Glot: (gulp) Destroy the W-whole planet? Queeg: You heard the queen, arm the really big dangerous weapon thingy and prepare for the invasion! Boomstick: Oh yeah, I almost forgot that game even existed. But now comes a new question, what about Doug Funnie's egos between Quailman, the Doug Funnie OC spoof of Superman, Race Canyon, the Doug Funnie spoof of Indiana Jones, and even Smash Adams, the Doug Funnie spoof of James Bond? Wiz: Good question, Boomstick, well while most prefer to think of Doug as a Nicktoon, let's not forgot that Nickelodeon did drop the show in the mid 90s, and months later picked up again by Disney. Boomstick: Oh, well then that is that then. Wiz: Overall Reptar defeated the vigilante with his fiery breath to win this fight. Boomstick: Guess Powdered Toast Man is now Burnt Toast Man. Wiz: The Winner is Reptar. Trivia *This is Maxevil's Ninety-Fifth Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to be made in commemoration, this time it commemorates the 25th anniversary of "Rugrats" and "Ren & Stimpy", alongside another Nicktoon, "Doug" (prior to being dropped by Nickelodeon and picked up eventually by Disney), the first five are are Bayonetta vs Ursula, Krang vs Reagan, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns; and the next one is Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's eighteenth "Company" themed Death Battle, the first seventeen are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, and Ash Ketchum vs Nia. **However, this is Maxevil's first "Company" themed Death Battle to pit two characters from the same company, Nickelodeon, as the previous ones were either Disney or Nintendo. *This is Maxevil's seventieth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, though it is Powdered Toast Man only, the first sixty nine are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns; and the next two are Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). *The air date of this fanon fight is done on Maxevil's own birthday at last. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016